Wrecked History
by NameRedactedOC
Summary: One person. Just one. That's all you need to ruin a perfectly good, Canon story. Godlike, Uchiha, Rinnegan, Sage, OC. Speeds through Canon. M for language.


5 years of age…

Kenju live in a small village, with his best friend Karu. Everything is fine, until a shark-like man comes and kills everyone, except him and Karu. His sharingan awakens, 2 tomoe in each eye. His father uses his dying breath to use an advanced chakra transmission, giving Kenju his eyes.

8 years of age…

He and Karu had been wandering for 3 years. Kenju is tied up to a table, a snake-like man with long black hair presiding over him. "Ready to inject the Kyuubi's chakra?" Asks his assistant. "Yes. According to the tests, he should get the regeneration factor, and the ability to coat a limb in phase two. Or make a tail. We better be prepared if this succeeds." They inject him with the chakra. He survives. "Well, don't need the other one, then." Karu is stabbed in the chest, on a table right next to Kenju. Two tomoe turn into what looks like four shuriken, linked together by a ring. Kenju's right forearm and hand morph into the phase two jinchuuriki state, and he rips free from the restraints, before blacking out.

9 years of age…

Kenju discovers a cave. Investigating, there is a summoning scroll inside, which he decides to sign.

11 years of age…

Kenju made his way to Konoha. After a long process, they allow him to join the rest of the academy in their last year before becoming genin. He'd come so far, making some jutsu, even learning more advanced skills like walking up walls and on water. Now, he was about to face the hardest challenge yet. Interacting with others. He'd only really talked with Karu, and since his death, his summons. He walked in. Walking to his new class he took a seat. The teacher walked in. "Hello class. Today, we have a new student from another village! Please come up and introduce yourself." Kenju knew he couldn't make any sort of impression with words, so he had to use skills. Sighing, he flickered to the roof, right above the teacher, his sharingan activated. "My name is Kenju Uchiha," he said, flickering back to his seat. Everyone looked at him amazed, especially this one kid. Throughout the lecture portion of the class, people looked at him, murmuring to each other. When it was finally time to head outside, Kenju was relieved. Finally time to do something hands-on, Kenju thought. The boy that was the most bewildered with his arrival came up to him. "I thought the rest of the Uchiha were dead," The boy said. "I heard there was a massacre. Same thing happened at my old village, except some shark dude did it," Kenju replied. "You speak of it so easily, like the entire clan didn't die or something," the boy retorted. "The past is the past. What is your name," Kenju asked. "Sasuke," Sasuke sourly replied. "My father had an older sister named Mikoto, I guess that means we're cousins," Kenju stated. "Hn," the other said. "Alright class!" Iruka sensei exclaimed once everyone was outside. "It's time for you to spar. First pairing: Sasuke and Kenju!"

They bowed, and began. Sharingan activated, Kenju charged. Sasuke attempted to counter, but Kenju flickered behind him. Grabbing Sasuke's arm, Kenju flipped him, making him land on his head. Sasuke was angry, so he recovered and began weaving hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled. Kenju however, had been weaving hand signs of his own. "Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu!" He yelled as well. A large shuriken, made of water, appeared on his back. Grabbing it, he cut the fireball in half, then threw it straight for Sasuke. Before it hit, Kenju used his chakra to direct it up. Right above Sasuke, he let it disperse, soaking the emo boy. "Stop!" Iruka declared. "Had that shuriken been a direct hit, it would have done quite a bit of damage. Kenju wins this fight, and I'm quite impressed with both of you." Kenju helped Sasuke up. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. Sasuke grunted.

That night, Kenju did nothing. But training. Over the next year, Kenju and Sasuke grew closer and closer. They were family, after all. And yes, Kenju doesn't sleep. He hasn't since his parent's death. To compensate, he has large chakra stores, and passive chakra regeneration. On testing day, Kenju limits himself to one clone, not to show off.

12 years of age...

"Alright, kids. Since there is an uneven number of students, team seven will consist of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kenju," Iruka explained, then went on with the rest of the teams. One by one, teams left with their teachers. Two hours later, Kakashi arrives and makes them say their likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. So there's a ramen addict, a fangirl, and Sasuke, Kenju thought. "My name is Kenju Uchiha. I like having friends and when people have fun. I dislike those that are unreasonably mean, and my friends being harmed. In the future, I want to have protected or have died protecting my friends. Also I do not sleep," Kenju said, introducing himself. Kakashi basically said nothing in his. "Tomorrow you will have a test. Don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up," Kakashi explained.

The next day, Kenju arrived about an hour before the meeting time. By the time Kakashi arrived, it was 3 hours beyond the meeting time. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. "A black cat crossed my path," the jounin explained.

After explaining the belt test, Naruto charged in. Being overwhelmed, Kenju took the next attempt. He wasn't taking any chances. Three tomoe turned to four shuriken, and then a ring connected them. Flickering, Kakashi stopped him with a hand on his forehead. Then, much to their teacher's surprise, he fell through the hand. Kakashi reacted by jumping away, pulling up his headband, revealing the sharingan. "So you do have it… I thought I could see it with my own," Kenju stated. "What I'm interested in is how you turned intangible…" Kakashi asked. "It is one of my Mangekyō Sharingan abilities," Kenju explained, "Or rather, it is an unusual method of using them. I wish I could explain it more, but I only do it by reflex. It's like explaining how to move your arm." Kenju flickered into the trees, just as Sasuke threw a flurry of shuriken. Realizing it was just a substitution, Sasuke raced off, Kenju following him.

Not knowing Sasuke's exact position and trajectory made him a bit hard to find, but when he finally did, Sasuke had only his head poking out above the ground, Sakura lying nearby unconscious. Kenju smirked, internally laughing at the headhunter jutsu. "A little headstrong, huh?" Kenju asked. "Shut up," was all Sasuke could say in return. Pulling him out of the ground, Kenju offered the boy his help in getting the bells. "We should get Sakura too. If we get both, you guys can have them," Kenju stated. Waking up Sakura, they devised that they should attack all at once from different directions. "Sounds like a solid Idea," Kenju said. Sasuke 'hned' in agreement.

Sasuke started charging for Kakashi. "Really? You think coming one by one will be enough?" He asked. Kakashi charged back. Before he could reach Sasuke, however, a blood red tail smacked him up into the air, almost disintegrating wherever it touched. Four large shuriken of water went straight to him. He looked at Sakura and Kenju, knowing that Sasuke was the decoy. He was surprised by their teamwork. He was even more surprised, however, when Naruto's clones jumped up, and grabbed the bells right off of him. He tried to move, but couldn't. The tail that struck him had lightning chakra mixed in. 'So he can use two nature affinities!?' Kakashi thought. Regaining movement and sticking his landing, Kakashi was impressed. Sure, Kenju had done most of the work, but there were subtle contributions from the other team members that brought together the plan. "Congratulations, you actually passed!" Kakashi told them "Yay…" Kenju said. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "If I use any more chakra, I'll get chakra exhaustion. That tail doesn't take any of my chakra, but it does take a ton of mine to extend like that. Not to mention, but the shape transformation of the shuriken? Not the easiest thing in the world," Kenju explained. "Well, I only brought two lunches," Kakashi said. "Kenju is obviously getting one. The other, you will share."

Kenju, Sasuke, and Sakura met Kakashi on a bridge over a small stream. They had done 8 D rank missions over 2 weeks, and half way through, Naruto got a 'private teacher' with long white hair. "Well kids, we got a C rank mission!" Kakashi said, with an eye smile. "We have five minutes to get ready!" He said, with equal enthusiasm. Groaning, Sasuke and Sakura go away, probably to pack. Five minutes later, they all meet at the gate. Sasuke and Sakura have nothing, while Kenju and Kakashi have a full pack. "How?!" The both ask in unison. "Kamui," Kenju responds. "I don't even know…" Sakura says. "You little brats are supposed to protect me? I thought I payed for a C rank mission! Not babysitting!" The client replies, drunkenly. "I assure you, mister Tazuna, I am an elite ninja, perfectly capable of defending you," Kakashi calmly says. "You better…" Tazuna grumbled as they started out of the village.

There are two puddles on the ground, the most obvious thing two hiding shinobi could have hidden as, because it hadn't rained in days. After passing the puddles, as expected, two shinobi came out of the puddles. They each had a large gauntlet, and a spiked chain came out, rocketing towards Kakashi. Before reaching their target, however, a large, scaly hand with three claws and one for a thumb, stopped the chains. A gold dragon with green accents was standing there. It was about the size of an elephant, and had two legs. Attached to it's arms, were currently folded wings. It's irises were gold, with a slit black pupil. Lastly, Kenju stood on top of it. "Thanks, Dragekkou!" Kenju said. Everyone stood there in amazement. "No problem," The dragon said, in a clearly masculine voice. He then lifted his arms, causing the attackers to fly in the air, then flung them back down, knocking the Shinobi unconscious. "A… A dragon!?" Tazuna said. "That would be Prince Dragon to you, Mister Tazuna!" Kenju said. "You… You're a dragon summoner?" Kakashi asked. "Yes I am. They've kinda been my only reliable friend for… three years?" Kenju respond. "But… as far as I'm aware, there is no such this as a dragon summon," Kakashi curiously said. "Well, the our last summoner was a little over a millenia ago. Where we preside is separated from where the other summons live, so forcing a reverse summoning jutsu wouldn't allow someone to get there. Only someone with a series of very specific space-time ninjutsu would be able to get there," Dragekkou said. "Well, good to see you again, Dragekkou. Sorry to cut your visit short, but I need to reserve my chakra. Only you're little brother can be summoned for long periods of time," Kenju says. "Well, see you later," Dragekkou says, as he poofs away. "Wow, 12 years old and already a summoner? You may be my most prodigious student!" Kakashi says, with his signature eye smile. "You, however," He points at Tazuna,"have some explaining to do. Those were Chunin level ninja from Kiri, not common brigades of bandits." "Well… fine. A very powerful man holds a monopoly over the Land of Waves. With the completion of this bridge, he will no longer control us! I had to lie, because no one in my village can afford to pay for a B rank mission. Please don't leave me, you're my only hope!" Tazuna says. Kakashi ponders this. "Kakashi sensei?" Kenju asks. "Yes, Kenju?" Kakashi replies. "Could we complete the mission? We can't let an entire nation fall, just because we deemed it a little too dangerous," Kenju pleads. "Well, depends on what the others think," Kakashi says. "Alright! Let's do it!" Sakura says. Sasuke gives his famous 'hn'. "Alright, we continue the mission!" Kakashi says.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled. Everybody got down. A large sword flew above their head. Wedging itself into a tree, a man landed on the handle. Kakashi revealed his sharingan. "Ah, Kakashi of the-" Zabuza started, before a Minaj was flung at him. "Fuck it, bitch, fight me," Kenju said, filter gone. He threw a few more kunai. Zabuza blocked him with his Kubikiribōchō. "What? You should be frozen like the rest of you kiddies from the killer intent!" Zabuza said. "Fuck killer intent. Ever heard of immunity by over exposure?" Kenju replied. "There's no way someone your age could have that yet!" Zabuza said. Kakashi charges in, and Zabuza raises his sword. He stabs Kakashi, who turns into a puddle. Kakashi appears behind Zabuza, and the same thing happens, and another Zabuza appears. This time, Kakashi jumps into the water to escape. There, Zabuza uses the water prison jutsu, and makes a water clone to fight us. "Run away! I will not let you all get killed because of me!" Kakashi says. "Nope," Kenju says, and weaves some hand seals. "Earth Style: Spike Prison Jutsu!" a small rock trips the real Zabuza, then multiple spikes of rock come out of the ground and trap him, in a rather vulnerable position. Kakashi is free, and weaves three hand signs. "Chidori!" He says, and tries to stab Zabuza. Zabuza breaks free before getting hit, and Kenju falls unconscious from chakra exhaustion.

Kenju wakes up from a series of nightmares, and is curled into a ball on a sleeping mat. He is clearly in a house, so he walks downstairs. There, Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are eating breakfast. "About time you were awake!" Kakashi says. "I believe Zabuza is still alive."

"Alright, today I will teach you all how to climb a tree without hands!" Kakashi said. "Impossible," Sasuke replies . Kenju runs all the way up the tree, does a backflip, landing next to Sasuke. "Well, looks like Kenju already got this down. What will you train on?" Kakashi asks. In response, Kenju is explosively covered in green lightning, which quickly dissipates. Kenju drops to one knee, saying "Chakra capacity, exertion, and lightning affinity. Also, sealless water shuriken."

For seven days, they all trained. Now, they stayed on the bridge, to protect Tazuna. Upon arriving, there is a thick fog. Everyone working is unconscious. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Kakashi yells, revealing Zabuza and a Kiri hunter-nin. The hunter-nin charges at everyone, and Sasuke block it with a kunai. Mirrors begin to form around Sasuke, and Kenju charges in. A dome of mirrors appear. Sasuke and Kenju are filled with Senbon, from a target too fast to track. "I've got an idea, but I need five minutes!" Kenju said. "Alright, hurry up!" Sasuke says back. Kenju sits on the ground, and meditates. Sasuke pulls through, and defends him. Five minutes later, Sasuke collapses. Kenju opens his eyes. His eyelids are green, one eye is a completely slit pupil, and the other is normal. "Sage Art: Dragon Breath Jutsu!" He says, a green and gold flame erupting from his mouth. All the mirrors melted, and a dead hunter-nin is on the ground. Zabuza's eyes are wide open in amazement. Taking the advantage of surprise, Kakashi plunges a Chidori into Zabuza's chest. The bandages around Zabuza's mouth turn red with blood. Kubikiribōchō clatters to the ground. Kenju picks it up, and decapitates Zabuza. Kakashi, Kenju, and Sakura all run over to Sasuke, who is sitting up, looking like a porcupine. "What happened?" He asked. "Zabuza and Haku are dead," Kenju responds. "And I'm keeping the Kubikiribōchō. Guess I'll have to work on Kenjutsu!" "Are you sure you want to use such a large weapon?" Kakashi asks. "Why would I not want to use one of the legendary swords of the mist?" Kenju counters.

Kenju is standing on the water, Swinging Kubikiribōchō around while pumping lightning chakra into it. Training numerous things at once, very efficient. He stops his training, and goes back to meditating. More training, but less effort. At about noon, he stops and goes to their team's meet the point. After two hours, Kakashi arrives. "Congrats, kids, I registered you for the Chunin Exams!" Kakashi says. "You all have 2 hours to register!" He says. Everyone dashes off to register. Upon getting there, two people are in front of the door. Before they could say anything, Kenju discreetly guides his team to the next floor, where they really need to go. "My youthful cherry blossom! Will you be my girlfriend! I am Konoha's green beast, Rock Lee!" A man in green spandex says. "Hey, we need to register. Try again later, maybe," Kenju says, shutting Lee down. "I will not! I need to do this now!" Lee says, and kicks Kenju in the head. Kenju dissipates into lightning, paralyzing Lee. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Kenju yells, performing the jutsu. Lee doesn't say anything, not that he could. The group walks away to register.

"Hey! How's it going you guys!" A familiar voice yells. "Naruto! I see you're here too!" Kenju says. Naruto is in with a team of his own. A tall man with a long scar running down his face flickers in. "Alright you maggots! I am Ibiki, and I'll be the exam proctor. First, you'll take a written test. If any of you get caught cheating three times, you're out. Now get in that room!" Everyone gets into the room, and sits down to take a test. To Kenju, it's easy. Math is very fun. After 55 minutes, Ibiki speaks, and it's not to tell people to get out. "Alright. It's time for the last question. If you get this one wrong, your whole team will never take a Chunin exam again! You may leave now if you want to." Ibiki says, very intimidatingly. Many do. Sakura is about to raise her hand. "Sakura!" Kenju says. "Before you raise your hand, I want you to think about this: a genin has fought off all of the seven ninja swordsmen of Kiri, and killed four in the process. Just remember that." Sakura's hand goes firmly down. "Alright. All that remain, you pass!" Ibiki says. Everyone is excited, then the window is smashed. A purple haired kunoichi is standing there. "Alright maggots! It's time for the second stage!"

"Everyone got the rules! Who am I kidding? I don't care!" Anko says. "Now, everybody get a scroll." Upon walking in to get a scroll and sign the form, Kenju does something unexpected. He slams his hands down onto the table, and begins to yell. "Anything except lethal force! What is this, an attempt at bloodline theft!" He yells, flaring his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. His teammates stare at him in awe, and no one notices the heaven and earth scroll that happens to disappear into a swirl. "I-I assure you, It isn't. We didn't mean to make it look like that," The poor Chunin says. "Whatever," Kenju snarls, and walks out with an earth scroll. Team Seven goes to their gate to enter the Forest of Death.

As soon as the gates open, Kenju reveals a heaven and earth scroll in his left hand, and just an earth in his right. "So that's what the breakdown was about," Sasuke says. "Of course. Now, let's get to the tower," Kenju says.

Halfway to the tower, a Kusa kunoichi blocks their path. "Well, might as well test this out," Kenju says, closing his eyes and touching his chest. He had designed an experimental seal to automatically absorb nature chakra. It worked. His eyelids turn green, his cornea turn gray. And his pupils, though now limited to his cornea, turn slit. "Sage Art: Dragon Breath Jutsu!" Green and gold flames erupt from his mouth. The kunoichi is taken by surprise. When the flames clear, Orochimaru is seen standing there, taking minimal damage from the jutsu. "YOU!" Kenju yells. He surges forward, his right arm turns phase two. Orochimaru catches him, and pins him against a tree. Sasuke and Sakura stand there in amazement. "Well well well. Should have kept you! It's not every day someone is in your lab with the Sharingan and Wood Style!" He says. "W-wood style?" Kenju stutters. 'That's why my parent's scrolls they gave me have Wood Style techniques!' Kenju thinks. He slams his hands together, weaving a jutsu. Wooden beams shoot out of his arms, slamming Orochimaru into a tree. "That… that actually worked?" Kenju said. "Very impressive," Orochimaru says, "but you aren't who I'm here for." His neck extends towards a still stunned Sasuke, and bites down. Sasuke screams in agony, the likes of which Kenju hadn't heard for seven years. Sasuke collapses on the ground, and Kenju is about to have a panic attack. Miraculously, he doesn't. "You… I'll KILL YOU!" Kenju yells. His eyes are now a pupil and two rings. "For myself," three rings. "For Sasuke," four rings. "FOR KARU!" His eyes are fully ringed, and a purplish gray. The eyes of Samsara. Orochimaru is flung towards Kenju with such velocity, that surely his neck must have snapped. Kenju plunges a fist covered in green lightning into the Snake Sannin's stomach. It turns out it was a snake clone. Kenju coats himself in lightning chakra, bolts spewing everywhere. A white ribcage forms around him. He then collapses, unable to move. Orochimaru is nowhere to be found.

13 years of age…

Kenju wakes up to Sakura being held by the hair by a Oto kunoichi. The blunt side of the Kubikiribōchō smacks into her stomach. "Huh. One's up," one of the shinobi say. He flickers forward, and is about to make an intentionally missing punch. He gets sent flying into his other teammate, unconscious. Kenju's rinnegan is active. "Sorry about that Sakura. Should've woken up sooner. We should probably head to the center," Kenju says. Sasuke is up, and still in awe. They walk towards the tower, to complete the second stage.

"Ahh… feels good to be out of there," Kenju says. "Yeah… man, it's already July fifth!" Sakura says. "It is? Well then, I slept through my birthday!" Kenju says. "Hey, we'll have to throw you a birthday party then!" Sakura replies, giddy with excitement. The new exam proctor begins to speak. "Alright *cough*, It appears too many of you passed. We will be having preliminary *cough* rounds in order to limit *cough* the amount of people in the final tournament. *cough*," The man said, coughing frequently. A large screen now has names flying by, and when it stops two names are there. "First *cough* match. Rock Lee vs. Kenju," The Proctor says. Everyone else clears out. "I will win this fight, for my youthful cherry blossom!" Rock Lee yells. "I have more youth in me than you! I will certainly triumph!" "Youth this, youth that. I don't give a fuck," Kenju says. "Do not use such unyouthful words! They will tarnish what youth you still have in you!" Lee says. "Begin," the proctor says. Lee surges forward for a punch, while Kenju blocks it with is arm. "Damn. You're pretty dang strong," Kenju says, as they exchange blows. "Yes, but this is not even the beginning. Gate of Opening! Open!" Lee yells. He now has Kenju on the ropes, but neither has landed a hit. Suddenly, Kenju lands a hit right in Lee's gut, sending him flying across the field. He activated Sage Mode. "Gate of Healing! Open! Gate of Life! Open! Gate of Pain! Open! Gate of Limit! Open!" Lee yells, going all out. He rockets forward, and goes for a face hit on Kenju. Four shuriken form around Kenju's slit pupil, and a white ribcage of translucent, fiery chakra forms around him. It stops Lee's hit. The ribcage dissolves, and Kenju goes for a hit on Lee. Lee, however is faster. He counters Kenju perfectly, but his punch goes straight through Kenju. Taking advantage of Lee's moment of surprise, Kenju lands an axe kick on the green Genin's back, sending him straight to the ground. 'Damn. I'm exerting large amounts of nature energy trying to keep up with the gates. Usually, I could use this indefinitely with my seal, with a clone that has 60 extra minutes worth in another dimension. Now, with all that, I probably have around 10 minutes at best. If only I focussed more on his training in Sage Mode,' Kenju thought. 'Wait… according to my parent's scrolls, Wood Style clones can gather sage energy very efficiently, and can send it to the original.' "Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu!" Kenju yells, as four clones pop out of his back. They go to opposite ends of the arena, and begin to meditate. Kenju and Lee continue trading furious blows, for 15 minutes. Lee has almost reached his limit. Kenju is panting heavily. Kenju creates three more wood clones, which form a triangle around him. "Sage Art: Dragon Pheonix!" Kenju yells. Rejuvenated, he straightens his back, just as Lee tears down the third clone. They trade one more blow, Kenju at max strength, while Lee's gates begin to fail. In the end, Kenju is standing, while Lee is on the ground. "The winner is *cough* Kenju," The exam proctor says. Medical nin rush onto the field to help with any potential injuries.

The Rookie Ten is in an open field, having a picnic for Kenju's birthday. Everybody has a great time.

"First match: Kenju versus Katsuo!" A new proctor says. Kenju is now wearing dark blue fingerless gloves that stop right before his elbow. On the outer side, there was a metal plate on the forearm and hand. On the inner side, there were storage seals. Out of one seal, Kenju takes Kubikiribōchō. "You have the sword!" His Kiri-nin opponent says, his voice laced with malice."I must reclaim it for Kiri! It doesn't belong to you!" The Katsuo charges forward, and throws some kunai, which are easily deflected by Kenju's sword. Kenju hides most of him with the sword. When Katsuo is in range, a shuriken made of water is thrusted right into his chest, sending him flying, and unconscious. "The winner is: Kenju!" The proctor says. Medi-nin check out Katsuo, and Kenju returns to the stand.

While devising strategies, Kenju notices a genjutsu placed on everyone. Quickly, he casts Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, and looks for Sasuke. He sees Sasuke chasing Gaara, and decides to join. When he finally catches up, he sees the Ichibi. "Sasuke! Get over here!" Kenju says, Rinnegan activating. "Summoning Jutsu!" Kenju calls, summoning a very large dragon. The dragon is twice the size of Shukaku, with four legs and wings, and the same color scheme as Dragekkou. "What is this?" Sasuke says in amazement. "This is Dragekkougon, King of Dragons," Kenju replies. "Shukaku, eh?" the dragon replies in a booming voice. "Well Kenju, It's good to see you again. I suppose we're fighting the Ichibi?" "Yes, Dragekkougon. Let's do this!" Kenju says, and the two hulking beasts engage each other. Green and gold flames are spilling out between the teeth of Dragekkougon, and he releases the roaring flame by opening his mouth. Shukaku attempts to bring up a wall of sand to block it, but the sheer intensity is too much. The fight continues for another minute, until Shukaku crashes to the ground, awakening Gaara, and stopping Shukaku. Kenju falls to chakra exhaustion.

Kenju wakes up as Sasuke is carrying him back to the village. "What happened?" he asks. "Gaara's teammates showed up. He got away," Sasuke says, mad at himself. "It's not your fault," Kenju says. "Gaara is a Jinchuuriki. With numbers on his side, few people in this world could beat him, let alone a Genin." Kenju falls unconscious again.

Kenju is awoken by nightmares this time, in the hospital. Sakura is next to him. "Kenju!" She says. "Sasuke just left. Said something about his brother." "Oh fuck no. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Kenju says. "What's wrong?" Sakura asks, worry on her face. Kenju shoots up, luckily he still has his clothes on. "Sasuke is trying to kill his brother, who is an S rank threat. I need to go after him," Kenju says. "Why don't I go with you," Sakura says. "You can't. I'm 99.99999% sure Itachi wouldn't kill us, but if he isn't alone, you could easily perish," Kenju says, shutting her down. He then flickers straight through the window, and sprints out the village, activating Sage Mode and the Rinnegan. His eyes look like the rinnegan, but his eyelids are still green. He follows Sasuke's chakra.

Upon entering a town, he uses X-ray to see Sasuke and Naruto in a hotel. He also sees Itachi, and him. Without a second thought, he crashes through the wall, Kubikiribōchō in hand. "Another Konoha shinobi? This one has the Kubikiribōchō," The sharklike man said. "FUCK YOU KISAME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Kenju yells. Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto look at him in shock, as Kisame is pulled towards him with amazing speed. Kenju sticks out his sword, and Kisame blocks with his own legendary sword. "Is that the Rinnegan?" Itachi asks. "What? But only Leader has that," Kisame said. Kisame weaved some hand signs "Water Style: Water Shark Bullet!" He said. As the giant water shark flew towards Kenju, it was simply absorbed. "Huh. It is a Rinne- AGH!" Kisame is cut off as his soul is torn from his body. Kenju begins to remove a scroll from his pouch, but is hit from behind. Hard. "Kisame, you greatly underestimated your opponent. It's time we take our leave," Itachi said, "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE SHARKFACE!" Kenju yells as they flicker away. Jiraiya returns. "What happened?" He asks. "Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha showed up. I was about to seal Kisame away, but Itachi stopped me and we fled," Kenju answered. "Wait, you fought off two S rank missing-nin? And you can make a seal to seal someone?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes, but I can't use it to extract the soul. I have to use my Rinnegan for that," Kenju answered. Jiraiya stood there in amazement. "Well Sasuke, let's go," Kenju said. "Sure, I have… something to do…" Sasuke says. They start running back to the village, leaving Naruto and Jiraiya.

"So, if you're doing something, then I guess I'll ask Sakura if she wants to train with me," Kenju says as they run back to Konoha. "Umm… that wouldn't be the best idea. She's… doing something too," Sasuke says. "So, you're both doing something mysterious… should I be worried?" Kenju asks. "No! No… nothing like that," Sasuke quickly replies. "Is there anyone else 'busy' like you and Sakura?" Kenju continues his questions. "No," Sasuke replies. "Well then, last question. My dear cousin Sasuke, I think of you as a brother. Are you going out with Sakura?" "M-maybe," Sasuke quickly says, "But hey. I think we're definitely close enough to call each other brothers. I mean, we are family, after all," Sasuke says, trying to distract Kenju. It fails. "By 'Maybe,' do you mean 'yes,' Dear brother?" Kenju asks. "Y-yes… also, stop saying 'dear' all the time. It makes it weird," Sasuke says. "Alright. I have some bets to collect, and people to break if they interfere," Kenju says. "Wait what?" Sasuke says. "Oh would you look at that, Konoha!" Kenju said, then flickered away.

Kenju is using a technique to make himself invisible. He also is testing a custom seal to make oneself invisible to chakra-seeing dojutsu, such as the Sharingan. He's tailing Sasuke and Sakura, when a fight between civilians breaks out 30 paces ahead of them. Quickly, Kenju makes two wood clones, that are both invisible, and carry the people fighting away. Kenju continues things like this for the rest of the day.

Sasuke is walking to his house. Suddenly, Kenju appears next to him. "Yo, how was the date?" He asks. "Fine," Sasuke says. "I'll take that as fucking amazing," Kenju replies. "Hn," Sasuke replies, blushing. "Great, now I have to torture you for saying 'hn,'" Kenju replies. "Wait wha-"Sasuke begins, but collapses to the ground from an intensified gravity as Kenju's Rinnegan appears. "Don't say 'hn' again, Sasuke," Kenju says.

"You bastard!" Kenju yells. They're waiting for Kakashi, so they can get a mission. "What?" Sakura asks. "He didn't tell us his birthday! It was between the second and third stages of the Chunin exams!" Kenju answers. "Damn it Sasuke! You need to tell us things like these!" Sakura yells. "Hey, my birthday is my birthday alone. I don't have to tell you guys," Sasuke says. "What about me?" Sakura says smugly with puppy dog eyes. "... Damn it. Fine, I'll tell you next time something important comes up," Sasuke says, defeatedly. "Yay!" Sakura celebrates. "Everybody's here, good. The new Hokage would like to see you," Kakashi says, suddenly arriving.

"Tsu-Tsunade! One of the legendary Sannin!?" Sakura asks. "So I'm not the only one surprised?" Kenju asks. "Yes, yes. Anyways, I would like to congratulate Kenju on becoming a Chunin. Hiruzen's notes on his battle seem magnificent, with how well he could use Nature energy, and compensate for its drain? You matched someone with five gates open, and managed to walk out with seemingly no energy drain. Very impressive. Sasuke, you would have been a Chunin, had you not run off in search of your brother," The fifth Hokage said. "Thank you, lord fifth," Kenju said, bowing deeply. "Get up. Anyways, you guys are going on a B rank mission. The Land of Tea has an annual race to determine which family will run the country. You will be protecting the runner from the Wasabi family," Tsunade said, and continued the debriefing.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Kenju asked, as they were sitting in a tea house on their way to the mission. "What is it?" Sasuke asked in return. "I kind of need to borrow some money. I kind of spent it all getting kunai matching the ones the Fourth Hokage used, because I'm trying to learn his Flying Thunder God technique," Kenju said. "What technique? And sure, I guess," Sasuke replied. "The Flying Thunder God Technique is essentially teleportation. It was invented by the seco-" Kenju started, but was cut off. "Hey, girl, what you doin' hangin' around these losers?" A random teen said to Sakura. Sasuke glared with his Sharingan, while Kenju held Kubikiribōchō against his throat. "Woah, woah fellas. No need to get violent here," The teen said. "Hit on my girlfriend again and I'll snap your neck," Sasuke said. The teen backed up, Sakura started blushing, and Kenju looked at Sasuke with a smirk on his face. As soon as Sasuke realized what he said, he started blushing again. The waitress came over to the table. "Hey, your friend over there said you were paying for him. I was-" she begins, but the teen is sprinting out the door. "FUCK!" Kenju says.

"Alright. This is a very, very important race, so I expect who Tsunade sent me to be competent," The head of the Wasabi family says. "Now, you will meet our runner, Idate." The kid from the tea house walks in. "FUUUUCKKKK!" Is how Kenju responds.

The race just began. Idate is running parallel to the shore, when he should be getting on a boat. "The wind and currents are much better ahead,"Kenju explained, Sage Mode activated as the three race after their charge. Idate climbs into a ready ship, and sails off without the three. They simply run on the water behind him.

The boat is getting attacked. With Sage Mode, Kenju senses 3 enemies, Genin level. Suddenly, Kenju is grabbed by the ankle and thrown underwater. 'OH THIS FUCKER'S GONNA GET IT,' Kenju thinks as a white ribcage of translucent chakra flares up around him. Then, a skeletal arm forms, grabbing his 'captor.' He quickly gets back to the surface, and throws the Genin, evidently from Ame based off of his headband, as far as he could. "What is that?" Sasuke asks, watching the water. "Susanoo. It is a special ability of the Mangekyō Sharingan," Kenju answers. "Water Style: Shark Bullet Jutsu!" Kenju says, and a shark made of water forms around him. He dives into the water, charging at one Genin, and the Susanoo's arm deals with the other. No more opponents are left, and Team Seven climbs onto the boat.

As they get to land, an umbrella shoot up in the air, and begins to spew sebon. Kenju's Susanoo ribcage flares to life, and his Rinnegan appears. Suddenly, there is no more umbrella in the air. A quick contribution from the Deva path took care of that. "Uchiha," An Ame nin says with disgust. "A-Aoi!" Idate says. "Ah, so you're the Ame Jounin Aoi. You stole the Sword of the Thunder God, and fled Konoha. I need the money, so I'm definitely taking your bounty," Kenju says. "Like you could!" Aoi says, bringing out the infamous sword. "Time to test some new techniques," Kenju said, as his Susanoo flickered away. He quickly threw a three pronged kunai, that had strange markings on a wide, yellowish wooden handle. Aoi smugly moved his head away to the side of the kunai, thinking that was all. That was not all, not by a long shot. Kenju teleported to the kunai, grabbed it, spun around, and shoved it straight into Aoi's back. Sasuke charged forward, and used Chidori to decapitate Aoi. "Well, we need to get going, so let's move on," Kenju said, as he left a clone behind to get Aoi's head, for the bounty, and blade. The three Genin and runner began to sprint the last leg of the race. "Hey, do you think Tsunade would let me keep the sword? Maybe I could have a collection of legendary swords!" Kenju thought. "Are you even that good at Kenjutsu?" Sasuke asked, not meanly, but as an actual question. "No, but with the quality of the blade I have, half of using it is strength and stamina," Kenju answers. "Plus, I want to study that blade in particular. I want to see it I can make something like it, preferably more like the Sword of Totsuka." "Sword of Totsuka?" Idate asks. "It's a blade that seals anything that it touches," Sakura explains. "Seems like it would take a true master of Fuinjutsu to create though," Sasuke says realistically. "Yeah, and I have other goals. Like sealing people away, and being able to access their chakra, for THE FUCKING BASTARD KISAME!" Kenju said. "I know Kisame is an S rank missing nin and all, but why do you hate him so much?" Sakura asked. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it was murdering my family and everyone I knew except for one person? Just a hunch, might be something else," Kenju said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "S-sorry for asking…" Sakura said, shamefully. "It's alright, you didn't know. Anyways, is that the finish line?" Kenju asks. "It is! And it isn't broken yet!" Idate said. The mission is complete. The Land of Tea will be ruled by the Wasabi family for the next year.

Tsunade… definitely did not let Kenju take the Sword of the Thunder God. The conversation definitely did not go well. The one after that, however, went amazingly well. If Orochimaru, or his underlings, ever try to recruit Sasuke, he is to go get Kenju, who will agree, and alert Tsunade. When they get to Orochimaru, they have two options. Stall for backup, or try to take him down. Tsunade highly suggested the second. As incentive, If the mission was completed with no casualties, Kenju and Sasuke would become Jounin. Amazing deal. So Kenju is walking around Konoha, in an empty part, when a crow starts yelling at him. It is obviously a summon crow. "One second, one second," Kenju said. "Summoning Jutsu!" Kenju yells, and a small, raven black dragon appears. It has the same amount of limbs as Dragekkou, but it walks on it's balled fists as well. "Hey, Raven. Mind translating bird speech?" Kenju asks. Raven starts translating. He hears why Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. Just this news alone amazed him. He suspected something like that, he knew why his parents, specifically his Uchiha father, Konoha, because of his clan's plots. He also hears of the group Itachi is in, the Akatsuki. They plan on capturing Jinchuuriki. Itachi exposes everything he knows of the Akatsuki. At the end of it, the crow disappears in a cloud of smoke, and soon after so does Raven. Kenju rushes to tell the Hokage.

Kenju is sitting high up in a tree branch. He's humming to himself. He hears the grass shift below him, and takes in Nature Energy. He senses five people, one being Sasuke, and the other four from Oto. "Kenju! We're going to Oto!" Sasuke says. "And why should I go?" Kenju asks. "Because you can get all the power you want, no one to tell you what you can and can't experiment with," A female voice says. "Please, brother. Go for me," Sasuke says. "Fine. But only for Sasuke," Kenju says. The six of them run off, not noticing Kenju's clone running toward the Hokage's tower.

"We're about a half mile off from Oto," the one known as Kidomaru says. "Well, that's definitely close enough," Kenju says, and a giant, translucent white skeletal hand cuts them all in half. "Wow. Brutal," Sasuke says. They continue the rest of the way, Kenju's eyes in Sage Mode, and with golden cornea instead of grey. He's mastered Sage Mode.

"Ah, If it isn't Sasuke. So you agreed? Excellent, simply Excellent!" The snakelike man says. "Yeah… not so much for you…" Kenju says. "Option one?" Sasuke asks. "Option one," Kenju says, nodding. "Wha-" Orochimaru begins, before he's cut off by four special kunai. He simply dodges them, but Kenju teleports to one and smacks Orochimaru on the back, then the shoulder, then the leg. As Orochimaru turns around, Kenju hits him in the chest, as well, before teleporting behind Orochimaru and backing up to where Sasuke is. The Susanoo ribcage and arms appear, and then it grows in size, large enough to encompass Sasuke, and a horned skull appears. "Interesting…" Orochimaru says as he flies through hand sign. Kenju flies through some himself. The last one is Tiger, which the Susanoo copies. "Fire Style: Susanoo Fireball Annihilation!" Kenju yells, and does a motion just like a normal fireball. The Susanoo copies, and the fire comes out of it's mouth instead. An explosion goes off, so big that people can see it from Konoha.

Kenju wakes up in a hospital, with Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura at his bedside. "That was cool," Kenju says. "You blew up the entirety of Otogakure! That's all you can say!?" Tsunade says. "Good thing I didn't make preparations for the Grand Susanoo Fireball Annihilation," Kenju says. "There's a Grand version?" Tsunade says. "Of course. It would probably take me weeks to prepare. The one I used took a week, but I have an Idea to work around that," Kenju said. "My god… Anyways, you're both Jounin. Congrats." Tsunade said. "Hey, Sasuke, Sakura and I are still a team, right?" Kenju asks. "Yes. you may be a Jounin, but you're still young, so a team would be best," Tsunade answered. "Wait, so you two are Jounin and I'm a Genin!?" Sakura asks. "Yes, Sakura. We may have to leave you behind on some missions, but on others we'll still be together," Sasuke says. Kakashi is crying tears of joy at his Students making Jounin. "Anyways, I believe it's about time I go off and kill shark face, right Tsunade?" Kenju asks. "Yes, if that's who you're dealing with first. I still can't believe I'm having 13 year olds take down S rank threats," Tsunade says. "Wait, what?" everyone else asks. Tsunade and I explain everything from Itachi. Sasuke stares off into the distance


End file.
